Falling into you
by mv2015
Summary: When Kai Hiwatari comes across Dawn - he meets her in a unexpected way only to find out she was skills but the darker family secrets makes it a challenge for the Russian to see how he could push the limits to over come her own fear. Dawn falls in love with the Russian but her family does not approve of development between e challenge only intrigues Kai more.(Kai x OC.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_  
 _Jump_

"It's okay little guy I got you." she spoke softly reaching her hand out towards the frightened feline. The small fats eyes were enlarged , its hair puffed standing on end as it backed away from her. Dawn had been trying to get the lost kitten back to its mother for almost a hour now "Come on sweetie I won't hurt you." It was a promise the young girl was on her hands and knees crawling closer to the kitten. IT has been a few days since she divorced a feline with littler near the park, this one little none got separated form its mother somehow and in hopes to return the little stray to its mother Dawn had followed the kitten to the risky bridge overlooking the large river of Bey-city.

"Come on don't be stupid if you fall in there I can't go after you!" She huffed. Dawn was moving a little closer the small scruffy kitten backed away from her once again closet to the edge of the bridge, her breath hitched. "Come on you stupid cat." Wind blew against her skin, the sound of rushing water made the young girls heart pound harder and harder. All she could think of was to move fast and grasp the stupid kitten before it ends up in the water below.

"I love cats, but you're pushing it." Dawn huffed and in one fast push the young brunette lunched forward griping the smaller kitten but the kitten wasn't coming in peacefully biting down onto her hand Dawn gasped and the kitten slipped in her hands going over the edge of the bridge, Dawn moved without thinking she lunched forward leaning over the bridges flimsy railings desperately trying to catch the kitten, as she rushed against the railing one creak made her hazel eyes widened and it was over. "OH shit"

 _Crack._

Hitting the rush of water it hurt, feeling the slam against her chest Dawn gasped water filling her mouth it felt like a eternity before she was able to claw her way up to the surface of the water, the cold water closing against her lungs. a thousand things was running throw her mind as she attempted to keep her head above the pushing current, the cloths she worse was dragging her down. The river current as especially strong due to the good rain Bay-city had been getting.

Dawn gasped and pushed against the water , panic filled her – where was the cat ?!

* * *

A slight frowned showed on his forehead, something wasn't quite right today. Always coming here for a moment of peace and solitude seemed ruined, the river rushed by the sun started to set slowly causing a cascade of burning orange, gold and red dancing over the fast moving river. Kai had come here to think over another important choice.

Something wasn't right Kai lifted his crimson eyes following the river to where the bridge stood in the distance just in time to see a girl go over it….. Unbelievable

Blinking for a moment the Russian almost thought he was seeing things- he just saw some one attempting suicide ? The figure was obviously female, Kais legs moved on their own pushing him closer to the towards the bridge and rushing water his eyes searching the water, there were several logs and rocks among the rushing water soon he's eyes caught climbs of brown hair among the water hands reaching out before going down again.

This was not something that's ever happened to him before, should he do something to help the jumping lunatic ? Or leave her to the faith she chose?

"Dam it." He growled and within moments Kai tossed down his jacket scarf knowing very well that it would drag him down and not willing to risk the precious content inside his jacket pocket to the depths of a river. The figure disappeared again beneath the rush of water moving away from him.

Kai rushed towards the river and dived into it hitting the cold water fast he did not waist time allowing his body to adjust to the cold tempter he moved in string sticks swimming closer to waters where the female had disappeared, he couldn't find her – suddenly kais heart started beating faster a sense of panic filled him as the current pushed against his body – dam it !

As Kai was about to drive beneath to search he saw screams of brown hair moving to break the surface again – Got you !

With a few strong kicks his hand griped hold of the females shift pulling her limp body up against his and kicked again , dam a limp body wasn't a good sign – why bother ? Kai thought as he held the girl against him with one strong arm allowing the river to move them kicking slightly to direction them to the edge of the river, finely Kai could feel his foot hitting sallower surfaces pulling her girl still tightly against his chest, Kais muscles hurt and his armed strained, finely he was able to move out of the cold water his breath chowing in white mist as he dragged her out behind him.

"You are nothing but trouble." Kai coughed slightly sitting back taking a few deep breaths the Russians crimson eyes spotted a cat on the log that was hitting the river bend near him – this was not his day – luckily for the feline it was close enough to just grape and yank it over.

Watching the limp figure Kai had no idea what to do now, studying her for a moment kai could tell her haired was more black then brown, her rose and fell slightly, touching her neck with two fingers Kai's frowned, the girls skin was ice cold but she had a faint pulse.

The sun was setting faster now but Kai got his breath back, his own cloths chilling him - there was only think to do ? Hand the suicide jumper over to the police and have her be their problem.

Looking at the girl again his chest tightened slightly – there was a large bruise over her cheek and delicate features… who was the lunatic ? And what had driven her to jump ?

Picking up his jacket and scarf the Russian took out his mobile dialing the emergency number to come take care of the girl laying hi his feet , he leaned down again towards her. The jumper's lips where blue form the cold….. I don't care – he throw his jacket over her wet body but as he did he noticed something against her cold skin – she seemed to have something in shape of a blade shape in her pocket it's shape was visible from the fabric of her pocket…. This were getting more interesting.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hi guys, so this was a spur of the moment story that happened after a emotional day and with amazing advice form my best friend Ann aka little a Granger - i wrote to fee better and a story had developed from there. Its a new concept for me so i hope you all enjoy it.  
Leave me a review if you would like, all comments welcome and critic valued greatly. love hearing form every one xx  
I have a few ideas for this story and was enjoying to write.

I am not sure about the title- so it might change... comment with your thoughts on this -

PS: remember guys - write for passion and love of it, enjoy every moment of your life's because you never know when it might change or something could be ripped form you, love your friends and tell them "Bring the flowers whilst i live, dont bring them to my grave" - quoted unknown.

Anyways ENJOY! ^_^ Love you lots xx marchellv


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn POV **

Panic filled me in every moment, my lugs felt on fire, I gasped taking in as much air as I possibly could, and it hurt – oh did it hurt. Half scared to open my eyes confusion swamped my mind…. I remember the cold ice cold water swallowing me whole then strange warmth a feeling of peace and happiness?

 _Where am I ? What happened ?_

That's when it all came flooding back to me, the bridge- the stupid little black and white cat with blue eyes… or what its eyes red…

Blinking my own eyes open the room felt like it was spinning, I could see a white ceiling come into a blurry focused.

"Can you hear me?" A soft voice drew my attention, I turned my head towardsthe voice to see a smaller woman in scrubs she had a soft smile and gray hair.

"Water ?" I hated the way my voice creaked, and soon there was a cup to my lips I took a greedy gulp and relaxed back against the pillows, soon there was another nurse and a doctor. They informed me that I would soon see my parents they were in the waiting room, my throat went dry – my mother was going to freak out I gulped.

"Where is my stuff?" I gasped nervously, my Beyblade was in my jean pocket and it was making my heart hammer thinking about it might being at the bottom of the river – yet if my mother had it – it might as well be in the river.

The nurse smiled " Your parents has it don't worry, she brought you a change of clothing you were soaked to the bone when you were brought in."

OH great that means my mom has my Beyblade – my baby … I might as well be dead- I was thinking but then something else clicked on like a flicking lightbulb I pushed the hair from my face and tucked the loos brown strands behind my ears. "Who… brought me in? Or you know ..."I let my voice trail off.

The woman frowned slightly. "The ambulance dear, a young man was with you until the doctor arrived he seemed very worried. "The woman's face tilted. "Handsome young man I assumed he was your boyfriend." She added and patted my hand. "He left you a note."

My eyes darted tow here the woman's gaze fell on the nightstand, a handsome young man? Boyfriend? My head was spinning in serval different directions. Firstly I did not have a boyfriend, secondly did the guy pull me form the river? At once I reached for the folded up pieces of paper.

 _ **I have the Beyblade.  
Come find me w– K.H  
And stay out of the water. **_

My eyes widened Who ever this K is he has my Beyblade! I trunked the note over franticly seeing a phone number scribbled on the back- what the hell was happening

I didn't have time to keep thinking before the door pushed open and my mom's worried face pushed throw. "Dawn Scarlet Marie!"" her voice was high as she rushed to my side, I forced a smile – not good when she used all the names – not good at all.

"Hi mom." I managed a smile watching her closely my mind was on a hundred different places at once.

"What happened? They said you … you jumped off a bridge! Darling! you nearly gave me and john a heart attack!" He pulled me into a tight hug just as my step father John strolled into the room his arms folded offers his broad chest …

So they think I jumped off a bridge? Suicidal tenancies ? She's going to make me see a shriek again I cringed at the thought . "No, I didn't jump I am not suicidal or … There was a cat and I tried to chase it , I slipped" IT was simple enough but my mother did not look to convinced– I couldn't blame her for being overly protective she had reason to it.

"Let's get you home, and then we'll talk about it." Her voice broke slightly as I hugged her back, I did not have the energy to argue I felt like I could sleep for a month and still be tired.

I kept tight hold of the note and bit my lip- As soon as my mom lets up I will have to go find the savoir K and get my baby back… "Yea I really want to go home... I need coffee."

The rest of the day was hazy, my mother was a much like a hen around me making sure I had something to eat before shooing me into my bed. Sometimes it was nice being taken care off, I would have milked it if it wasn't for the sick feeling in my stomach and the scrunched up paper hiding in my nightstand.

* * *

 _ **Kai POV**_

Something was defiantly powerful inside this simple blade, something I wanted to know more about, sure normally you would need permission for an owner before you took their blade apart- But I think that does not apply to me.

Looking over the parts that were places about the large desk I examined them each, the defiance ring had something strange about it almost unearthly; it was light with a florescent glow- where did the parts come? My eyes went to the small disc that normally kept a bit beast – there was something powerful it but it looked blank – Hiding?

A buzzing sound annoyed me and I soon dug out my mobile – unknown number

 _ **Where Do I find you?  
You have something belongs to me I need it back. **_

I frowned, of course I knew who it was – the suicide girl I wanted to question her about having this Beyblade with her, but she wasn't waking up after her swim and I wasn't going to wait around like a lapdog at some shit-hole hospital.

It buzzed again

 _ **Please….  
Dawn. **_

I smirked – now that's a little better.

* * *

Thank you for reading ! I know this chapter is quiet late * gasps* with exams and a lot happening it fell to the back burner- i apologize. I have decided to write this story as first person for a change up- please let me know what you think on it :) Thanks for your time x Love from x Marchellv


End file.
